


Uncovered : Secret Blood (On Revision)

by l15biokey



Series: Uncovered [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Conspiracy, DFB Junioren, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Germany young player, Mystery, Orders, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l15biokey/pseuds/l15biokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florian ke kota kecil di barat Jerman untuk mengetahui sebuah kelompok rahasia yang telah membuat teror di kota tersebut dan demi membalaskan dendam pada kelompok tersebut atas kematian orang tuanya. </p><p>Dia tidak akan pernah tahu siapa pemimpin dari kelompok itu kalau dia tidak segera mengungkapkannya. Sebuah rahasia besar dari kelompok tersebut mulai terkuak dan teryata rahasia tersebut sangat berhubungan dengan dirinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eins (Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post in AO3,my work is take from notes that i post in my facebook account  
> happy reading all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku memutuskan merevisi cerita ini. Karena banyak kesalahan setelah baca-baca ulang.

Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk memulai penyelidikan di kota kecil ini. Aku baru saja datang ke kota ini kemarin karena ada satu hal yang ingin aku ungkap di balik keserderhanaan kota. Entahlah, tanpa berbekal apapun yang bisa jadi paduan membuat penyelidikannku menjadi tak berarah.

Satu-satunya benda yang jadi paduan untuk penyelidikan hanyalah sebuah buku kuning yang tulisannya sudah pudar dimakan oleh zaman. Buku yang mungkin berusia puluhan tahun ini hanya berisi kumpulan artikel yang diambil dari koran lama, semuanya berisi tentang sebuah kelompok rahasia yang menguasai kota kecil selama ratusan tahun. 

Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatku tertarik dengan mereka, mungkin karena kesan misteriusnya.

"Duh, melelahkan sekali hari ini."

Aku merebahkan diri ke ranjangku begitu aku pulang dari jalan-jalan sore. Ini hanya kegiatan rutin yang biasa dilakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

"Mulai saat ini aku harus mengungkapnya. Aku sadar untuk apa aku di sini? Apa untuk main-main?"

Aku pun beranjak dari ranjangku. Kuraih buku kuning yang berada di meja nakas lalu membuka halaman demi halaman buku tersebut, hingga aku menemukan satu halaman yang menarik perhatianku.

Keluarga Keramat yang diberkati. Merekalah cahaya kami

Aku tertegun apa maksud dari kalimat itu, satu-satunya cara adalah menanyakan pada temanku yang merupakan kepala perpustakaan kota, jadi aku langsung menghubunginya.

"Halo Mike, bisakah kamu artikan maksud dari kalimat yang aku temukan di buku tua. Aku akan mengirimkannya lewat email"

"Oh Flo, kirimkan saja. Tapi, mungkin akan butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengartikannya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Ya,sama-sama." 

***

"Tolong aku, mereka mengincarku."  
"Tenanglah apa yang terjadi padamu?"  
"Mereka akan memasukkanku kedalam cairan asam, tolong aku."

"Oh Tuhan, aku bermimpi yang sama lagi untuk ketiga kalinya."

Sudah 3 kali aku terbangun tengah malam karena mimpi itu, mimpi yang terasa nyata dihadapanku. Aku tidak bisa mengenal siapa anak kecil yang minta tolong padaku.

Tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi tanda ada notifikasi yang masuk teryata Mike membalas emaiku soal kalimat aneh yang aku temukan di buku tua itu. Aku langsung membaca balasannya.

"Please Flo, kamu dalam bahaya besar. Kalimat itu adalah slogan rahasia dari kelompok yang menamakan dirinya pemakan darah. Aku tidak begitu mengetahui nama sebenarnya kelompok itu. Tolonglah, jangan kamu bertindak jauh untuk mengetahui rahasia mereka, karena aku tidak ingin kamu bernasib sama seperti Pascal"

Aku mematikan handphoneku begitu selesai membacanya setelah itu aku membaringkan diriku di kasur. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur memikirkan isi balasan email tersebut dan kira-kira siapa Pascal yang barusan disebutnya?

***

Paginya aku bersepeda menuju perpustakaan kota. Ketika aku tiba di sana, aku melihat Mike sedang sibuk membaca berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya. Dia bertugas sebagai petugas perpustakaan yang mengurus segala hal semacam pinjam-meminjam buku.

"Mike, maaf aku mengganggu kegiatanmu, tapi ada hal penting yang harus aku beritahu padamu?"

"Soal apa?"dia mengangkat alisnya begitu selesai membaca berkas-berkas itu. Dia sebenarnya sedikit terkejut melihat kedatanganku.

"Aku hanya tanya siapa orang kamu sebut di e-mail kemarin?"

"Oh soal Pascal?" tanyanya penuh selidik. "Sini mendekatlah padaku."

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Dia berbicara begitu lirih. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang begitu berat.

"Dia temanku yang mati karena berusaha memecahkan rahasia dari pemakan darah itu, Flo. Aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana dia mati. Seingatku dia menghilang di rumahnya setahun yang lalu. Aku menduga kalau dia mati karena mereka. Jadi, kusarankan kamu pergi dari kota ini, lebih baik tidak usah nekat untuk mendekati mereka"

Dalam hati, aku bersikeras tidak akan mundur. Aku tetap bertekat untuk mengetahui mereka.

"Terima kasih kamu telah memberitahuku. Tapi, maaf aku tidak akan mundur sampai mendapatkan informasi soal mereka."

Aku bangkit berdiri dan memohon pamit padanya.

"Tolonglah," dia menarik lenganku."Aku tak ingin kamu mati karena mereka, Flo"

"Itu tidak akan menyurutkanku. Aku sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi," aku mengeluarkan kartu namaku padanya di belakangnya bertuliskan nomor telepon salah seorang keluargaku."Kalau aku ada sesuatu, telepon saja mereka, selamat tinggal"

Aku berjalan keluar dari gedung itu, ketika sudah berada di tempat parkir betapa kagetnya aku melihat sepedaku telah hancur tak bersisa. Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku seolah tak percaya dengan kondisi sepeda kesayanganku yang kini tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, siapa yang melakukan ini padaku?"

Aku tidak begitu memikirkan siapa yang telah merusak sepedaku. Toh, aku tidak ingin marah-marah. Rasanya percuma saja karena aku tidak tau siapa yang melakukannya. Jadi, aku terpaksa harus berjalan sendiri menuju flatku yang kuperkirakan berjarak sekita 5 blok dari perpustakaan kota. Cukup jauh juga, tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. 

Aku akhirnya tiba di flatku, kulihat dari depan pintu ada seseorang yang berdiri lalu ku memberanikan diri buat mendekatinya.

"Hai,"sapaku ramah ,"sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Oh hai, jadi kamu yang namanya Florian?"dia berpaling menatapku, duh mata sapphire yang cukup indah.

"Ya itu namaku, cukup panggil dengan Flo saja," ucapku dengan senyuman lebar. Dia terlihat ikut tersenyum juga.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya datang kesini untuk menunjukkan sesuatu, tapi aku takut ada yang melihat." katanya sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. "Jadi, bolehkah kita bicara di dalam saja?"

"Tidak masalah, silahkah masuk, kawan."aku membukakan pintu flatku.

Aku dan tamuku duduk di ruang tamu kecil. Memang keadaan interior di flatku begitu sederhana tanpa banyak barang-barang hanya seperangkat kursi sofa krem dan juga satu tv LED. Aku penasaran apa yang dia tunjukkan. Sendari tadi aku hanya memperhatikan dia membuka tas ranselnya.

"Ini dia, Flo!" dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengilat di dalam ranselny. "Ini sejenis piala yang tak sengaja aku temukan di gudang yang tak terpakai!"

Dia memberikan piala emas itu padaku. Aku menyentuh benda berkilau sambil melihat-lihat ornamen yang menghiasinya, tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing.

"Astaga! Lambang Blood Feeder!"

Tidak salah lagi, aku melihat gambar simbol Blood Feeder. Simbol itu bergambarkan sebuah lingkaran yang di dalamnya ada manusia yang sedang meminum sesuatu di piala, lalu jangan lupa di sekeliling lingkaran ada gambar ular dan bintang.

"Hei! Apa ada yang salah?"

"Oh nothing,"kataku yang berusaha menutupi keterkejutanku. "Boleh aku pinjam dulu benda ini?"

"Tidak masalah, aku memang ingin memberimu benda ini.Karena aku tahu kamu ingin mengungkap misteri Blood feeder, bukan?"

"Ya begitulah,"kataku santai.

"Aku hanya bilang hati-hati saja kalau berurusan dengan mereka. Mereka tidak segan-segan akan melenyapkanmu."

"Aku udah mengetahui resikonya, tenang saja."kataku mantap.

"Oh ya sampai nanti, aku pulang dulu ya"

"Ya hati-hati, teman,"aku membukakan pintu flatku. "Aku belum tau namamu"

"Namaku Palko, panggil saja Pal," jawabnya tanpa memandangku. Dia langsung begitu saja berjalan keluar flatku. "Maaf, tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Ada hal yang harus aku beresin."

Begitu saja dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Anak yang baru kukenal itu cepat sekali perginya. Aku menutup kembali pintunya. Mataku memandang piala itu, rasanya ada yang aneh.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Aku tidak begitu memikirkan siapa yang telah merusak sepedaku kemarin,aku tidak ingin marah-marah toh lagian juga percuma saja karena aku tidak tau siapa yang melakukannya,jadi aku terpaksa berjalan sendiri menuju flatku yang berjarak sekita 5 blok dari perpustakaan kota cukup jauh juga tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku.  
Aku akhirnya tiba di flatku,kulihat didepan pintu ada seseorang yang berdiri lalu aku memberanikan diri buat mendekatinya.  
"Hai"sapaku ramah"sedang apa kamu disini"  
"Oh hai jadi kamu yang namanya Florian"dia berpaling menatapku,duh mata sapphire yang cukup indah.  
"Ya itu namaku,cukup panggil dengan Flo saja"  
"Maafkan aku,aku hanya datang kesini untuk menunjukkan sesuatu tapi aku takut ada yang ngeliat jadi bolehkah kita bicara didalam saja"  
"Tidak masalah,silahkah masuk kawan"aku langsung membuka pintu flatku.  
Aku dan tamuku duduk di ruang tamu kecil,aku penasaran apa yang dia tunjukkan sendari tadi aku memperhatikan dia membuka tas ransel yang dia bawa.  
"Ini dia Flo"dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengilat di dalam ranselnya"ini sejenis piala yang tak sengaja aku temukan"  
Dia memberikan piala emas itu padaku,aku menyentuhnya sambil melihat-lihat ornamen yang dihias disana tapi tunggu dulu sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing lagi.  
"Ini...lambang Blood feeder"tidak salah lagi aku melihat gambar simbol blood feeder,simbol itu bergambarkan sebuah lingkaran yang didalamnya ada manusia yang sedang meminum sesuatu di piala itu lalu jangan lupa disekeliling lingkaran ada gambar ular dan bintang.  
"Hei apa ada yang salah?"  
"Oh tidak ada apa-apa"kataku yang berusaha menutupi keterkejutanku"ini boleh tidak aku pegang dulu benda ini"  
"Ya tidak apa-apa,aku memang ingin memberimu benda ini soalnya aku tahu kamu ingin mengungkap misteri Blood feeder bukan?"  
"Ya begitulah"kataku santai  
"Aku hanya bilang hati-hati saja kalau berurusan dengan mereka,mereka tidak segan-segan akan melenyapkanmu"  
"Tidak apa-apa,aku udah tau resikonua koq jadi tenang saja"  
"Oh ya sampai nanti,aku pulang dulu ya"  
"Ya hati-hati teman"aku membukakan pintu flatku"oh ya aku belum tau namamu lho"  
"Namaku Palko,panggil saja Pal maaf tidak bisa lama-lama ada hal yang harus aku beresin"  
***  
Sejak kedatangan anak yang seusia namaku yang bernama Palko aku jadi penasaran apa maksud dia memberikan piala blood feeder,apa dia orang yang dekat ama mereka ataukah hanya seorang anak yang tidak sengaja menemukan benda ini tapi benda ini cukup berharga untuk diriku karena sebentar lagi aku akan menemukan mereka.  
"Aaaaaaa...."  
Tunggu aku mendengar suara teriakan dari luar sana,aku langsung bergegas keluar.  
"Astaga ya Tuhan"aku tiba-tiba shock melihat sesosok tubuh sedang terbaring di jalan depan flatku yang cukup sepi itu"siapa yang tega melakukan ini"aku melihat genangan darah yang berasal dari kepalanya yang sepertinya habis dipukul oleh benda keras.  
Aku mencoba mendekatinya,perlahan kubalikkan tubuh itu dan aku mengenali wajahnya.  
"Dia ini kan yang barusan datang ke flatku"aku mengeluarkan hpku untuk menghubungi rumah sakit"bertahanlah Palko,mereka akan menolongmu"  
Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada kertas yang telah disobek-sobek disampingnya,tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambilnya dan mencoba menyambungkannya sambil menunggu petugas medis datang.  
...jangan coba-coba berurusan dengan kami,kamu akan tau akibatnya....tertanda leader of blood feeder  
Sepertinya ini bahaya,mereka tau apa yang sedang aku lakukan,tapi meskipun mereka mengamcam aku tidak akan takut pada mereka,aku bertekad akan membongkar rahasia mereka.


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya aku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Palko dirawat karena sepedaku masih rusak akibat ulah orang tak dikenal,aku diharuskan pergi kesana dengan naik taksi setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan St Mary Hospital tidak salah lagi disinilah tempat dia dirawat.  
Aku langsung menemui petugas didalam sana untuk mencari dimana ruangan tempat dia dirawat,dia memberitahukan bahwa temanku itu dirawat di ruang 59 lantai 2.  
"Fiuh untunglah ngak bgtu jauh ruangannya"aku lega setidaknya aku tidak akan menaiki tangga yang cukup melelahkan untuk sampai di lantai atas.  
Akhirnya aku tiba disana,kulihat ada seorang doktef baru saja keluar dari sana tapi tunggu dulu aku melihat ekpresi dia yang tidak biasa ketika melihatku,tapi meski begitu aku buang segala kecurigaanku dan memilih untuk bertanya mengenai kondisi dia.  
"Maaf dok,bagaimana keadaannya dia?"  
"Oh dia baik-baik saja meski dia mengalami benturan yang cukup keras tenang saja itu tidak akan membuatnya mengalami gegar otak,silahkan saja masuk dia sudah sadar"  
"Oh baiklah terima kasih"  
Aku pun masuk kedalam,di ruangan yang serba putih itu kulihat dia yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya,dia hanya menatap jendela disamping kirinya dan juga kulihat kepalanya yang dibalut perban.  
"Palko"panggilku pelan"apa kamu baik-baik saja"aku mencoba mendekatinya.  
"Oh kamu ya"dia berpaling"ya hanya sedikit sakit saja,aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa berada disini,yang kuingat hanyalah ada seseorang mengikutiku lalu semuanya terasa kabur"dia menunduk sedih.  
"Jadi kamu tidak tau,kalau kamu dipukul oleh seseorang?"  
"Tidak"dia menjawab datar"oh ya aku lupa ngomong sesuatu untukmu Flo"  
"Tentang apa?"  
"Ya soal Blood Feeder,aku punya teman asli dari kota ini yang terobsesi sepertimu"  
Aku terkejut mengetahui kalau bukan hanya aku saja yang berusaha memecahkan misteri kelompok itu.  
"Apa aku bisa menemui dia"  
"Ya setelah ini kamu bisa pergi ke blok 27 E jalan Vannhoff,disitu kamu akan bertemu dia"  
"Terima kasih Palko,oh ya aku pergi dulu dan buatmu semoga kamu cepat sembuh"aku bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu  
***   
"Ini dia tempatnya"Sekarang aku berada di blok 27 E jalan Vannhoff disitu merupakan blok perumahan yang penuh dengan rumah-rumah kecil sederhana namun disana banyak taman-taman yang cantik penuh dengan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni disekiling rumah-rumah warga tersebut.  
"Ukh dimana ya dia,apa aku kudu tunggu dia dikursi ini ya"aku memilih untuk duduk di sebuh kursi taman yang ada disampingku,sambil menunggunya aku pun main game di hpku.  
Aku malah sedang asik memainkan game itu sampai suatu ketika ada sesorang mendekatiku.  
"Hei sedang apa kamu disini?"tanyanya  
"Oh tidak ada apa-apa"kataku yang langsung mematikan hpku,aku sedikit kaget melihat anak yang lagi-lagi berusia sama denganku ada dihadapanku,aku suka sekali melihatnya bukan karena penampilannya tapi karena senyum manisnya membuatnya dia seperti anak kecil yang polos"aku disini hanya menunggu seseorang yang katanya tau soal Blood Feeder"  
Ekpresi dia menunjukkan sedikit keherenan,tapi seketika berubah menjadi senyuman ramah.  
"Kamu bertemu orang yang tepat"katanya"orang yang kamu cari adalah aku"  
"Apa"jeritku dalam hati,jadi anak berwajah polos ini yang dikatakan oleh Palko barusan.  
"Kamu kaget melihatku ya?"tanya dia"aku memang seorang anak aneh yang suka mencari informasi tentang mereka"  
"Oh begitu ya"setelah itu aku terdiam.  
"Jangan diam saja,kita belum kenalan"dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku"namaku Steffen Foshag,aku anak asli kota ini yang sekolah Gilbert Hauptschule"  
"Oh salah kenal Steffen,namaku Florian lengkapnya Florian Krueger"aku menjawab dengan sedikit malu-malu.  
"Oh ya Flo bagaimana kita pergi kerumahku di ujung taman sana,mungkin kita bisa membahas banyak mengenai mereka,disini berbahaya sekali mereka bisa saja mendengar pembicaraan kita"  
"Baiklah,aku tidak sabar mendengar ocehanmu mengenai mereka"aku berdiri dan mengambil buku-bukuku,tanpa pikir panjang aku mengikutinya berjalan ke arah utara jalan.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jadi ini rumahmu"aku tidak percaya kalau sebuah rumah berdesain seperti perumahan pada abad ke 19 yang sudah bobrok dan tidak terawat itu adalah rumahnya,bagaimana bisa dia tahan tinggal dirumah yang seharusnya sudah ditinggalkan itu.  
"Kenapa melongo?"tanyanya padaku"ayo cepat kita masuk,aku akan tunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatmu terkesan"dia menarikku untuk masuk kedalam.  
Oh jadi dia menarikku masuk untuk pergi ke dalam kamarnya,ya sama seperti interior rumah yang berantakan dan penuh dengan barang-barang bekas,kamarnya pun juga dipenuhi oleh tumpukan buku,kertas dan bahkan artefak aneh.  
"Huh,kamu ini bagaimana sih kenapa rumahmu sampai sejorok ini,apa kamu tidak bisa membersihkannya sendiri"aku nyerocos kesal padanya.  
"Maafkan aku,apa kamu pikir aku sanggup membersihkannya sendiri?rumah ini besar sekali,semenjak bibi Ann tidak ada disini rumahku jadi seperti ini"  
"Seengaknya kamu bisa merapikan barang-barangnya bukan daripada dibiarkan berantakan"  
"Baiklah Flo"dia menunduk"mungkin udah saatnya aku harus bisa merapikan dan membersihkan rumah ini"  
"Oh ya apa kamu tau soal artefak-artefak aneh yang kamu taruh disini?"aku menujukkan beberapa artefak yang ada disana.  
"Hmm artefak-artefak ini ada hubungannya dengan kelompok Blood Feeder,sayangnya aku kurang memahami apa maksudnya jadi aku mungkin minta bantuan dengan petugas perpustakaan atau petugas museum kota"  
Aku memberanikan diri mengambil sebuah dokumen pudar yang ada disampingku,kebetulan dokumen ini berada diatas tumpukan artefak-artefak mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan apa maksudnya.  
"Aku coba makai peralatan serbukku buat membaca dokumen pudar ini boleh?mungkin kita akan dapat sesuatu mengenai mereka.  
"Silahkan saja,aku bahkan tidak terpikir untuk mencoba memakainya"  
Kukeluarkan peralatannku dan aku mulai mencoba memecahkannya,dan beberapa saat kemudian tulisan yang tadinya pudar jadi terlihat hanya sebuah tulisan tahun 1606 dengan gambar seorang berjubah memegang piala lalu dibawahnya ada tumpukan tengkorak seperti kuburan massal.  
"Oh tidak"aku berkeringat dingin melihat gambar itu,sementara teman baruku Steffen terkejut melihat gambar yang aku berhasil ungkap.  
"Apa ini Flo,apa ini gambar pembantaian massal?"  
"Sepertinya begitu,kita pergi ke perpustakaan kota buat memastikannya"  
"Oke aku ke bagasiku buat keluarkan sepedaku,kamu tunggu saja Flo"dia langsung berlari keluar kamar.  
***   
Kami berdua tiba di perpustakaan kota,kami melihat Mike sang petugas perpustakaan sedang asik menata ulang buku-buku,melihatku datang bersama Steffen membuatnya berhenti dari kegiatannya itu.  
"Oh Flo kamu lagi,ada yang bisa aku bantu"  
"Aku minta bantuan soal gambar dari dokumen ini"aku memberikan dokumen itu padanya,setelah kuberikan ekspresi Mike jadi berubah kulihat dia cukup ketakutan.  
"Ayo kalian berdua ikut aku ke ruang arsip kota"dia mengajak kami keruang arsip kota,disitu dia memilih beberapa dokumen-dokumen tua yang telah disusun sesuai tahun,dia mengambil dokumen pada tahun 1600-an"coba kalian cari,apa kejadian itu nyata atau tidak"  
Jadi akhirnya kami berdua sibuk membaca seluruh dokumen itu dengan cermat sampai akhirnya Steffen mendapatkan kejadian yang berhubungan dengan gambar tersebut.  
"Ini dia Flo,disini tertulis kejadian misterius di desa Banberg pada tahun 1606 beberapa bulan setelah kedatangan sekelompok orang yang dianggap suci oleh warga,sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tau penyebabnya dari kematian massal seluruh warga disana.Disini hanya tertulis tidak diketahui"  
Jadi dokumen itu menggambarkan kejadian kematian massal warga desa Banberg,tunggu kota ini berdiri diatas bekas desa tersebut seperti yang diceritakan ayahku dulu,kata ayahku pendiri kota tidak tau mengapa desa itu tiba-tiba ditinggalkan begitu saja dan seolah kejadian kematian massal itu tenggelam,pendiri kota itu hanya menduga disana telah terjadi wabah penyakit dulunya.Tapi apa itu benar,kurasa dokumen tua itu tidak menyebutkan wabah yang melanda tapi hanya kejadian misterius,sepertinya kejadian ini seperti ditutup2in.  
"Flo,sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang melakukan ini tidak salah lagi ini adalah ulah Blood Feeder,sudah cukup orang tuaku yang mati karena mereka tidak ingin orang tuaku membongkar rahasia mereka kini aku yang akan membongkarnya"  
Astaga pantas saja Steffen tinggal sendirian di rumah besarnya itu dan juga artefak dan dokumen itu berasal dari hasil penyelidikan orang tuanya,sekarang dia yang akan melanjutkan.  
"Sekarang aku akan mengetahui apa yang kalian lakukan pada orang tuaku dan juga nenek moyangku dulu"  
Aku terkejut  
"Jadi mereka semua mati karena mereka,dan sekarang hanya kamu sendiri"aku duduk mendekatinya dan mengelus punggungnya.  
"Iya kelompok jahat itu tidak suka kami membongkar kejahatannya,kata ayahku kalau sampai terus dibiarkan mereka akan terus melakukannya"dia menangis"dan mereka semua membunuh ayah dan ibuku lalu semua keluargaku bahkan juga bibi Ann pengasuhku"  
"Sudahlah,aku juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu kedua orang tuaki menghilang secara misterius ketika mengunjugi kota ini,ini alasan yang membuatku datang kesini"  
"Kita senasib,dan kita berdua harus menghentikan mereka"  
"Iya itu yang harus kita lakukan"  
Kami berdua memutuskan untuk memfoto dokumen itu dan misi kami selanjutnya adalah mencari markas Blood Feeder.


	5. Chapter 5

Beberapa hari terakhir kami berusaha mencari informasi mengenai letak markas Blood Feeder,anehnya baik arsip kota,dokumen bersejarah hingga situs-situs internet tidak ditemukak keterangan mengenai lokasi dimana markas mereka berada.Kami sebenarnya ingin menyerah tapi itu tidak mungkin karena kalau kami menyerah mereka semakin berkuasa.  
Disaat kami sudah ingin menyerah karena sepertiya mereka tidak ingin markasnya diketahui oleh publik,tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan notifikasi dari akun salah satu aplikasi chatku.  
X_Jk5 : Aku tau dimana mereka anak-anak  
Kemudian aku membalasnya pesan tersebut,meski aku merasa curiga dengan pesan tersebut karena aku tidak begitu mengenal akunnya,tapi kutepis rasa curiga yang mendera diriku.  
Flo99 : beritahu saja dimana letaknya :)   
Tak lama kemudian,ada balasan   
X_Jk5 : cari saja bekas tambang emas di distrik Sonneburg,aku baru saja menemukannya dengan cara meretas dokumen rahasia mereka,cepat kesana sebelum mereka tau mengenai ini  
.....  
Sonneburg distric 15.00 pm   
Kami berdua sempet kesusahan menemukan bekas tambang emas yang dimaksud karena beberapa warga yang kami tanyai susah sekali buat diajak kompromi karena mereka terkesan menutupinya.  
"Apa ini ya"aku melihat sebuah gua yang berada di pinggiran kota,teryata gua tersebut benar-benar terhapus dari peta dan arsip kota karena gua tersebut berada jauh sekali dari keramaiam kota.  
"Haruskah kita berdua masuk,siapa tau kita dapet sesuatu"  
"Iya,ayo kita masuk Steffen"  
A few hours later   
Sungguh sulit dipercaya,di gua bekas tambang yang telah terbengkalai ada ruangan yang cukup megah didalamnya.aku melogok keatas ada chandelier berwarna merah dan putih bernornamen tengkorak kaca dan jangan lupa lukisan di dindingnya yang kebanyakan lukisan lambang yang langsung kuindetifikasi sebagai lambang dari Blood Feeder.  
"Tidak salah lagi Flo,ini markas mereka"kulihat Steffen berlari kearah altar dan mengambil sesuatu disana,teryata dia mengambil piala emas yang sama waktu Palko menujukkannya padaku"lihat,ini piala mereka yang mereka pakai buat ritual berdarah mereka"  
"Ya ini memang markas mereka"aku mengangguk  
"Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini?"  
"Kita minta polisi buat menangkap mereka semua,tapi masalahnya kita tidak tau siapa pemimpin mereka kan?"  
"Kalau begitu bagaimana donk?"  
"Aku tidak tau,apa kita menyelinap disini jadi pengikut mereka "  
"Aku ngak mau Flo,aku ngak mau kita cari mati"dia memilih berlari keluar"kita lebih baik keluar saja,kita serahkan ini ke polisi,ini berbahaya buat kita"  
Aku hanya dia saja melihat Steffen berlari keluar dari ruang altar mereka,aku sebenarnya ingin sekali melihat-lihat lebih lanjut tapi sepertinya instingku merasakan hal yang tidak enak,jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut keluar menyusul Steffen.Aku berjalan sambil menengok kebelakang sampai aku bertubrukan dengan seseorang didepanku.  
"Ouch.."aku terduduk gara-gara menabrak orang yang didepanku,tunggu dulu siapa orang yang menghadangku,aku hanya melihat tubuh tinggi besarnya ditutupi oleh helm hitam seperti ksatria abad pertengahan dan jubah hitamnya lalu ada bros berlambang lambang Blood Feeder,tidak salah lagi ini pasti anggotanya.  
"Hmm....dasar bocah bebal,sudah aku beritahu jangan pernah ganggu kami"suara beratnya membuatku cukup takut,dia sudah tau apa yang aku lakukan.  
"Kebetulan hari ini kami akan melakukan ritual besar,dan sebagai persembahannya aku bisa mengambil kepalamu dan darahmu,satu orang sudah aku tangkap jadi tinggal dirimu yang belum"  
Oh tidak jadi Steffen telah ditangkap duluan olehnya,dan sekarang dia akan menangkapku.Aku memutuskan berdiri dan berlari tapi sayangnya selain dia,ada lagi anggota lainnya menghadangku padahal aku sudah hampir berada diluar gua.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ya Tuhan,aku berada dimana?"perlahan kubuka mataku,aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang telah terjadi yang kutau hanyalah aku dihadang oleh para pengikut Blood Feeder lalu aku dipukul hingga pingsan dari belakang dan setelah itu mungkin mereka membawaku ketempat asing ini.  
Jujur saja,aku baru tau di gua ini ada tempat lain yang jadi markas mereka,tapi tempat ini bukanlah tempat utama,tempat ini lebih tepatnya ada sebuah penjara bagiku dan aku ingin sekali keluar dari sini.  
"Ayolah,cepat buka pintunya"aku mencoba untuk membuka kunci gembok besar yang mengunci pintu besi diruangan itu"ukh sial,kenapa aku harus capek buka gembok macam ini.  
Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Steffen yang saat ini nasibnya tidak aku tau,katanya dia ditangkap juga oleh mereka dan sekarang apa yang mereka lakukan terhadapnya.  
.....  
"Baiklah saudara-saudara Blood Feeder Order kita sudah kedatangan korban untuk kita korbankan untuk ritual suci kita,aku tidak mau rahasia kita dibongkar oleh bocah bodoh seperti anak yang dihadapanku ini"suara menyeramkan dari pemimpin kelompok Blood Feeder terdengar keras di ruangan altar,mereka saat ini akan melakukan ritual rahasia mereka dengan cara mengorbankan seseorang.  
"Hm sepertinya kalian tidak sabar untuk meminum darahnya,baiklah mana algojo kesayanganku"  
Dan sang algojo pun maju ke hadapan sang pemimpin.  
"Algojoku,penggal kepala bocah bodoh ini"  
Tanpa banyak bicara sang algojo itu menarik seorang anak muda yang tengah terduduk di tengah altar,dia sebenarnya telah pingsan akibat dipukul oleh mereka,jadi sang algojo hanya perlu untuk mengayunkan pedang besar berkilatnya ke leher anak itu.  
"Hentikan acara bodoh ini"  
Orang-orang di seluruh ruangan terkejut siapa ditengah-tengah mereka yang berbicara seperti itu,ini membuat sang algojo tidak jadi untuk melakukan aksinya.  
"Siapa yang berbicara seperti itu,tolong tunjukkan wajahmu"kata si pemimpin dengan marahnya.  
"Aku tidak takut denganmu tuan"dia membuka jubah hitamnya"kamu kenal aku kan"  
Sang pemimpin itu terkejut,bagaimana bisa orang itu masih hidup,padahal dia sudah menyuruh anggotanya untuk membunuhnya dulu.  
"Palko,bagaimana kamu bisa hidup"dia tidak percaya"padahal,anggotaku sudah menghancurkan tengkorakmu"  
"He dasar tuan pemimpin bodoh sekali,anak buah anda gagal membunuhku"dia tersenyum mengejek.  
Melihatnya sudah membuat dia marah besar,terbersit keinginannya untuk melenyapkan anak itu sekarang juga jadi dia memerintahkan algojonya untuk membunuhnya tapi sayangnya baru saja sang algojo maju dan bersiap membunuh tiba-tiba dia tersungkur.  
"Maaf,dia bukan tandinganku"  
"Sial,kau bocah"dia geram melihat algojonya sudah mati akibat ditembak oleh anak muda itu"aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu"dia mengeluarkan pedang yang dia simpan dibalik jubahnya.  
"Ayo kita bertarung tuan"dia berpaling pada para pengikut yang hanya diam menyaksikan"silahkan kalian menonton kekalahan tuan kalian"  
"Akan kubunuh kau"  
.......  
"Hei Flo bangunlah"samar-samar kudengar ada seseorang yang ingin membangunkanku,aku mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurku.  
"Astaga Palko sejak kapan kamu disini?"aku terkejut bagaimana bisa Palko datang ketempat ini untuk menolongku.  
"Aku iseng saja datang kesini ekh malah ketemu kamu"dia melihat lenganku yang sedikit terluka"kamu baik-baik saja kan?sepertinya lukamu itu cukup serius"  
"Tidak usah ini akan sembuh sendiri koq"  
"Flo cepat keluar dari sini,tempat ini berbahaya mereka akan datang kembali untuk membunuhmu"  
"Apa?"jadi aku harus pergi sekarang juga?tapi bagaimana dengan Steffen?  
"Maafkan aku,dia sudah dibunuh oleh mereka makanya lebih baik kamu pergi dari tempat ini"  
"Baiklah"  
Sebenarnya berat hatiku untuk pergi dari tempat ini,padahal aku sudah berhasil menemukan kelompok itu dan aku berharap bisa membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan jahat mereka tapi akhirnya aku harus membiarkan mereka.Sebenarnya aku cukup sedih mengetahui kalau teman yang belum lama kukenal harus mati ditangan mereka dan mereka tidak akan pernah diadili oleh penegak hukum itu karena merekalah sang penguasa di kota ini.  
"Steffen,semoga kamu baik-baik disana aku tidak akan melupakanmu"aku menatap gua itu sambil menangis.  
***   
5 days later  
Aku sedang duduk sendiri di terminal menunggu kereta yang membawaku pulang kekota asalku,aku sudah berusaha melupakan kejadian itu,memang apa yang aku lakukan cukup nekat tapi aku tau betapa berbahanya mereka,mereka akan berusaha untuk menjaga rahasia mereka dengan cara melenyapkan mereka yang mencoba untuk membongkarnya,aku bersyukur aku masih selamat.  
Dan aku kembali teringat dengan Palko yang menyelamatkanku,aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya tapi perasaanku itu coba aku singkirkan saja ketika sebuah kereta berhenti di depanku.  
......  
Disisi lain ada seseorang pria tua yang sedang duduk di bangku,dia menatap anak muda yang sudah masuk kereta,setelah melihatnya dia langsung menuliskan pesan singkat kepada seseorang.  
"Dia pergi ke kota Magdeburg"  
Lalu dia menerima balasannya.  
"Kamu ikutin dia dan awasin dia"  
Kembali ke gua bekas tambang yang merupakan markas kelompok Blood Feeder,ada seseorang berjubah dan bertopeng besi bersiap-siap mengayunkan pedangnya ke orang yang telah dia ikat di sebuah tiang di dekat altar.  
"Kumohon lepaskan aku sekarang"dia melihat orang yang akan dia bunuh memohon tapi itu tidak akan membuatnya iba.  
"Maafkan aku,aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"  
"Aaaa...."  
Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gelinding kepala yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya.  
.....  
Seusai kejadian barusan dia langsung berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya,sambil membawa kepala orang yang telah dia penggal di tangan kananya sementara tangan kirinya membawa piala emas yang berisi darah dari korban yang sama,sesampainya disana dia langsung duduk dikursi yang berdesain seperti kursi singasana kerajaan.  
"hmm kau pikir kamu bisa kabur Flo"dia menaruh kepala itu di meja sambil meminum darah dari piala itu"sekarang setelah dia adalah giliranmu mau saja aku bohongin kalau Steffen dibunuh oleh pemimpin bodoh itu padahal aku yang membunuhnya"  
Dia menatap kepala yang dia taruh di meja  
"Maafkan aku Steffen,aku telah membuatmu begini ini akibatnya kalau kamu berani membongkar kelompok yang telah ratusan tahun dipimpin oleh keluargaku"setelah itu dia menyalakan hpnya dan membuka galeri foto disana.  
"Aku ingin darahmu sepertinya darahmu itu manis seperti wajahmu,sekarang Mike sedang mengikutimu ke kota asalmu di Magdeburg sana,waktumu tidak akan lama lagi Flo"  
Dia membuka topeng dan jubahnya dan orang-orang tidak akan pernah tau siapa dirinya.Dirinya adalah sang pemimpin baru dari Blood Feeder Order dia telah membunuh ayahnya demi mendapatkan posisi itu dan sekarang dia akan melenyapkan orang-orang yang akan membongkar kelompok dia,ya orang-orang itu adalah teman-temannya sendiri.  
.....  
"Ya Tuhan kenapa perasaanku tidak enak sekali"aku terbangun dari tidurku,aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengintipku dari jendela kamarku,aku memilih untuk tidur kembali daripada harus terjaga karena hal-hal aneh seperti ini.  
Diluar sana ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela kamar sebuah rumah,dia hanya berdiri saja tanpa bergerak sedikitpun tapi dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan lirih.  
"Kamu tidak akan pernah melihat hari esok,Florian"  
End


End file.
